La balada del despertador
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Deja que yo apague la luz, tú deja de mirar el reloj; será mejor. Yo dando patadas al sol, tú enfadada con el despertador... D18. Para Omore.


He escrito esto muy rápido, porque Omore dijo que le gustaría algo con la canción y yo le debo un par de fics. Y, aunque no le debiera, se lo habría hecho. No es largo, aunque no es drabble, tampoco.

Omore, debería haber sido tu regalo de cumpleaños o el pago por la apuesta que perdí, pero si quieres, cóbralo al dos por uno. Ya sabes que apenas tengo tiempo :), así que, al fic. Espero que te guste y todo lo demás.

Otra cosa, no creo haber escrito a Kyoya tan OOC nunca antes.

KHR no me pertenece, ya se sabe. Escuchen la canción mientras leen, porque es una canción bonita n_n

* * *

_**La balada del despertador.**_  
_**La fuga.**_

Esta vez, lo encuentra mientras regresa del supermercado.

Está tirado en el piso, se empieza a levantar y no repara en su presencia hasta que se pone de rodillas. Kyoya se pregunta si es que sigue siendo torpe o es que ya lo hace por costumbre. Quiere pasar de largo, ignorar la sonrisa de niño de Cavallone, ignorar el saludo, pero se detiene, con la bolsa de compras apoyada en el pecho y habla sin regresar a ver atrás.

-No te esperaré para siempre- dice, y Dino se levanta y va tras él. Son las ocho de la noche de un domingo cualquiera y las calles están algo vacías. Kyoya escucha sus pasos. Ha dejado de preguntarse por qué Cavallone no es torpe cuando está a su lado (cree recordar que antes sí lo era y era exasperante estar con él a solas. No sabe cuando cambió. Debe ser porque esos momentos, los ratos a solas, han sido siempre accidentados, cortos, casi superfluos. Como destellos fugaces en medio de su vida).

Sucede siempre igual. Terminan en la cama. La mirada de Kyoya se desliza hacia la derecha, hacia el brillo intermitente del reloj digital. Son las dos y cuarto y los dedos de Cavallone reptan por su piel, suben por su estómago y terminan delineando la curva de sus labios. Cierra los ojos cuando siente el beso en su nuca, pero no duerme. Ya no puede dormir.

Son las cuatro cuando el timbre del celular le arranca de su cómoda semiinconsciencia. Lo estaba esperando. A veces es Romario, otras es Tsuna y otras, Reborn. Otras, el mismo Cavallone que ha venido "**_sólo un día, tengo que estar en casa mañana a primera hora_**".

(Kyoya conoce su "casa". Una mansión gigantesca, de paredes mustias y corredores interminables, con cuartos demasiado grandes y camas demasiados lujosas en donde no termina de sentirse cómodo. La primera vez que estuvo allí, Dino le besó en el salón y él se sintió un intruso entre los retratos de otros Cavallone, se sintió un extraño, atrapado en el olor del cuero del sofá. Un ladrón, cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre el bronco y sus ojos captaron las pupilas ambarinas en el rostro eternamente joven, que le regresaba la mirada desde el cuadro sobre la mesa. Bajó los ojos, bajó del sofá y salió del salón, después de inclinar fugazmente la cabeza ante la mujer del cuadro. Les pertenecía a ellos, a la mansión, a los cuadros, a la familia; no a él y lo reconocía. Dino no volvió a tocarlo en la mansión y sus encuentros volvieron a lo de siempre. Momentos fugaces que le robaba a su vida).

Abre los ojos cuando le siente deslizarse de la cama y sigue sus movimientos. Busca la ropa mientras habla en italiano y Kyoya no se esfuerza en comprender que dice. Lo ve ir al baño y salir en tiempo record, lo ve secarse el pelo mientras busca la gabardina (está en la sala, Kyoya la dejó caer después del primer beso).

-En la sala- murmura, cuando lo ve dar la vuelta por tercera vez, revisando en los mismos lugares.  
Dino regresa a verlo. Es mejor cuando ambos fingen que Kyoya duerme. Es mejor cuando Dino no tiene que volver a la cama y acariciar con dos dedos su pelo, su frente, su nariz y acunar con las manos las mejillas ajenas. Es mejor cuando ninguno tiene que sentir el beso, desesperado y solitario, que intenta alargar los segundos de forma inútil.

-La próxima vez...

-No mientas.

Dino no replica. Se aleja, ya con el teléfono de nuevo en la mano y voltea al llegar al umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa tirante de disculpa amargando sus facciones.  
Kyoya no lo dice, pero Dino ve el "quédate" en el fondo de sus iris antes que sus párpados se cierren y se entierre bajo las sábanas.


End file.
